Afterwards
by Wool-n-Hodge
Summary: The "What happened after that?" of death note, With possible later-chapter graphic YAOI, shinigami, and cami the lemon. wool n hodge style. Oh and possible deviantart sketches to go with storyline to come.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

**09:00 am**

"Soichiro! Get up! We're going to see your uncle."

Soichiro rolled over and squished his pillow over his head.

"Mmm... More sleep."

He heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, in seconds a cross-armed figure appeared next to his bed.

"Soichiro-kun! Up now!" She tore him from his covers and waited until the small person sprawled all over the mattress got up. He ruffed up his hair and stretched, his liquid brown eyes gave the figure a deep squint.

"Here, put this on." The cross-armed person (who happened to be Sayu) handed him some clothes and went back downstairs. "If you keep growing like that we'll need to buy you clothes every month!" She gave a little giggled and sat down at the table.

Disgruntled and moody, he got dressed and walked downstairs to breakfast. "Can I ask you something? Who the hell gets up at eight in the morning on a weekend?"

"It's actually nine, and I know lot's of people who do, you just aren't one of them my lazy little boy." Sayu patted his head, demeaning him.

'_Life is boring for ten year olds, isn't it? Why am I always treated like a child?'_ He shook away his thoughts and went back to eating his apple.

"Sayu, where are you going? Why are you and Soichiro dressed up like that?" Matsuda wrapped his arms around Sayu's waist and kissed her cheek.

Eww, old people love. Chiro rolled his eyes and dropped his apple core into the bin. _'If I ever become like that I think I'll shoot myself' _He could hear their love-filled blabbing behind him.

"My, Chiro, you do like those apples!" Matsuda laughed. "That's my son, healthy as pie!"

"Pie?" Soichiro sighed. "Healthy, as … PIE?" _'Why is nobody ever normal around here?' _

"We'll be back in about two hours so don't worry." Sayu smiled. They left, after more kisses and another hug. (Oh, and more Ews from Soichiro).

**09:30 am**

"Why don't you just tell him that we're going to see uncle? It's not like he can stop us." Chiro shot a disapproving glance at his mother. "Why all of the unnecessary secrecy?"

"Because, Chiro-kun, lets just say he isn't one of your uncle's biggest fans… I don't understand myself to be honest. So I guess it's best if we don't bother him about it, k? My, you sounded a lot older just then chi." Sayu smiled. "It's going to be difficult for me when you grow up."

He sighed, and then suddenly jerked his head up. "Mom! The flowers! We forgot the flowers!"

She widened her eyes. "Of course!" She slapped her forehead. "We'll just get some now then."

**10:00 am**

They arrived at the cemetery, standing in front of one of the gravestones. It started to rain, and the trees rustled behind them. The whole cemetery was empty and silent, apart from the rain pattering on the cold mossy stone.

Chiro bent down and laid the red roses on the grass. Sayu knelt down to the ground, tears mixed with rain running down her cheek.

"Light kun…" Her thin voice trailed off into the air.

Chiro stared at his mother, sobbing on the floor. It was so strange seeing a grown woman cry, although he was use to it. They came here every year, ever since he was little, Ever since he could remember.

Every time they came there was always such eeriness around this gravestone. Just this stone, no one else's. It scared him, but drew him to it. The more time he spent near it, the more he was pulled towards it.

He felt his blood pumping throughout his body; he felt his heartbeat, his pulse… He heard his own thoughts whispering in his ears, and some one else's…

_Did you know, gods of death… love… apples?-_

This never happened before, he never heard so many voices in his head, and he never ached all over like he did know. He put his hands over his ears and screamed.

"**SHUT UP!**"

"**Chiro!?**"Sayu stood gaping at her son, shaking his shoulders. "**Chiro what's wrong!?**"

He stood, panting, fists clutched, shaking violently, then suddenly, he stopped. ".. Mom…"

Sayu was tightly hugging Soichiro, afraid to let go, herself shaking almost as violently as he was. "Thank god you're ok, I thought… Oh never mind, Chiro lets go home. We'll take you to the doctors when we get back, I hope you're not asthmatic or something. Gee, you really worry me sometimes Chi."

_L, do you know? Gods of death love apples?_

_I will create a new world, and I will be God._

_**I AM KIRA.**_

_Soichiro looked at his hands, covered with cold blood, the deep and excruciating pain through his chest and his arm. A piercing sensation throughout his body. _

_He screamed in pain, and looked up at a young man holding a gun which was pointed at him: That young man who was, to young Soichiro's shock, was his own father, Matsuda. His enraged face staring right into his cold eyes…_

_No, NO! Dad?!! What are you doing?! It's me! Soichiro! Your son! _

_He didn't flinch at all and aimed the gun at him, ready to fire again._

"_YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER, YOU BASTARD!" Chiro could see the tears in his eyes, his hoarse voice sent chills down his spine._

"_No Matsuda!" _

_Chiro saw other men holding back the furious man. "He isn't worth it"_

_Soichiro was so confused, 'I didn't kill my own father, and he's right in front of me! What the hell is going on? What am I doing here? Please stop!'_

_Perhaps the most painful feeling of all was the burning feeling in his chest, the urge to kill his own father, the feeling so strong he couldn't contain it. 'No! Why… Why do I… What am I doing?!'_

_Soichiro pulled out a small square of paper from his watch and began to write with his own blood - Scratching out small words over the torn paper._

_Whose name is this? Chiro was so confused… 'I don't understand!'_

_Another bullet pierced through his arm and-_

** 03:00 am**

Chiro stood bolt upright, panting, scared… What the hell was all of that about?

An indescribable aura drew him outside. He followed the pulling force outside of the house, and kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking. The pure glow of the white moon lit his path. The dry night air whispered to him, and beckoned him.

He stopped, and awoke out of his daze. He was at the cemetery, staring into the tombstone.

_Light Yagami_

"Uncle Light?" Soichiro stared at the grave, though his head was being pulled down to the ground, underneath the roses he had laid down hours ago.

He bent down, too tired and weak to restrain himself from the intense force.

Hidden underneath the delicate flower heads was a black notebook, and there, printed in white letters was the clear phrase:

_**Death Note**_

_Behind Chiro was a dark figure, a godly figure, waiting… smiling, watching from the shadows._

Authors Notes:

Well this Chapter beginning was sort of boring I admit, and the rest was super confusing but since I'm so incredibly smart, (I can almost see you rolling your eyes at me) I guessed that it might be helpful to change the font for the "dream".

The times are just there to confuse you less, if it would be more helpful WITHOUT the times we can take them out for the next chapter.

Anyway, please leave any comments! Comments are welcome! (Well duh)

If ANYONE appears to "like" this story and requests it, then yes we will write more.

And don't worry guys "L" certainly will not be left out. That's going to be saved for the next chap!

Lots of Love x


	2. Chapter 2

'**Recognition'**

'_Hidden underneath the delicate flower heads was a black notebook, and there, printed in white letters was the clear phrase:_

_**Death Note **_'

**9:00 am**

Chiro opened his aching eyes to the harsh morning sunlight. An odd smell hit his nose as he raised his head. Recognition finally dawned on him: he had fallen asleep outside.

He shook his head in slight disbelief; he could have sworn he had walked back to the house and to his warm bed. His teeth chattered as his bare feet pattered over the damp ground, towards his house and a chance of warm clothes.

**9:30 am**

"Chiro-kun! Where have you been?" Sayu cried, "we were worried!!"

Chiro just shook his head.

"Are you ok, Chi? I though something was wrong last night, do you want me to ring a doctor?"

Again, Chiro shook his head. His brain felt like it was rattling against his skull.

He walked out of the room at a steady pace, trying to keep his body from shaking. In truth he was frozen and felt ill, but he knew his mother worried far too much for her own good. It had always been like that.

His room was as he had left it; tidy and dust-free. Something about it always seemed to affect Sayu: she was forever begging him to be a little messier, like the other kids in his class. He wouldn't change it though; he liked it tidy.

It helped him to think.

His parents always were quiet when it came to the subject of his intelligence; he wondered whether it had anything to do with his uncle Light; he had been told he had been too smart for his own good, just like him.

Chiro delicately pulled his shirt off over his head, and pulled a clean one over his skinny frame. Girls described him as cute; he'd rather have been more muscly, in all honesty; but he knew he would be, one day.

He straightened his clothes as he made to walk back down to greet his parents for the morning properly.

**10:00 am**

"So, Chiro, wanna go for a walk today?" Matsuda asked, "me and your mother thought it would do you some good. You look a little pasty."

Soichiro reluctantly agreed, and sighed as he anticipated the aching bones his fathers hours of walking usually gave him the next day.

**9:00 pm**

That night, as he walked sleepily towards his bed, he did a double take back through his room.

Something was different.

He walked over to his comfortable armchair; something compelled him to sit with his knees tucked up by his chin. Chiro folded his arms around his legs and surveyed his surroundings, calculating.

A dark flash caught his gaze.

There was something on his desk.

A book.

'**Death Note**'.

His father walked in.

Shock was written all over his face.

Matsuda opened his mouth:

"…L?"

**Authors Notes**:

Weeeeeell, that was difficult…

If you want more chapters, REVIEW!

No-one's gonna stop you

I hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**The way I am.**

**Author note;**

**Maybe this is the bit where we meet a shinigami...**

"What the hell is going on..? I swore I just saw… No, I thought you looked like… uh. Never mind. Finished all your homework?" Matsuda forced an uneasy laugh. _'L… what… what the hell is going on? It's been a while.' _ Matsuda was sucked deep into his thoughts, Soichiro was surprised; the only time he had seen his father so confused was when they had invited a magician to Soichiro's tenth birthday who pulled a rabbit out of his hat.

"Of course," Chiro looked coldly at his father. '_Like you needed to ask.'_

Matsuda shut the door quietly walking backwards towards the door, his expression was blank, even Soichiro couldn't tell what he was thinking.

'_Wow, its pretty cold in here.'_

**02:30 am**

"Soichiro-kun. You look much older in person."

"HOLY SHIT" Soichiro-kun whispered under his breath, startled by the low voice in his ear.

He felt the weirdest sensation on his forehead, like a cold sting, but it burnt deep into him. Like a kiss, but there was no one there.

"Over here smartass." It was the same creepy voice.

"HOLY CRAP!"

A dark shadow was suspended in mid air. A pair of black wings pierced through the shadow as it tilted its horned head. It was covered in silver chains, and kept the sharpest scythe Chiro had ever seen, on his back. It pulled over the black hood and revealed a skeletal mask, with the word 'kami' etched into the bone. This ethereal being stared deep into Soichiros face.

"So I finally get to meet my nephew, Soichiro."

The young boy wriggled in his bed, panic stricken. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hey-" The shadow appeared inches away from chiros in less than an instant; they looked at each other face to face. "That's no way to treat a god."

Soichiro by now had stopped his shaking, and tightened his grip on his blanket. His fists clenched tightly, he stared at the figure hard and long, and then laughed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Light Yagami, Kira, and Kami. I'm surprised you haven't screamed yet. That's good, neither did I."

'_What was he talking about? Neither did I?' _

Soichiro's pupils grew wide and his mouth quivered. "You… are… Light-sama!?"

He put his thumb into his mouth, '_That is light? He's dead though?'_

"I'm a shinigami, Soichiro. I thought you would have guessed by now. Pfft, and your mother compares you to me, actually you remind me of someone I knew once-" Light laughed, as if Soichiro's discomfort was pleasurable.

"Light... Sama!" Chiro bowed his head. "So that means that you were making me have all of those dreams… Those visions. Why… are you here? Why didn't you come earlier?"

"What do you think would happen? If I showed up to your mother like this?" He didn't seem to care or show any sign of sadness in the fact that he couldn't see Sayu. "Anyway, where the hell did you put that book?"

"What book?"

"The Death Note, the book which I … _dropped_." Light shook his head. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to grow up?"

"You waited for me to grow up? Why?"

"Never mind, it's not important for now. All will be explained but first I need you to get that book."

Chiro-kun got the book from his desk. "This one?"

"Are you telling me that this was on your desk?!"

"Yes…"

Light gritted his teeth. _'This guy was compared to me? Sayu, I'm ashamed of you.'_

"Well actually I have somewhere to hide it, I have a drawer at the back of my desk, I rigged it so that you have to pull it from the side, and since there is a wooden pane just underneath that I could hide the book on top… for now. I'll think of something later." Chiro yawned. "I'm really tired light-sama, and plus this feels like a dream."

"I suppose you can go to sleep now. I have work for you in the morning. I must also ask that you do not speak to me in front of others, since you're the only person that can see me." Light looked at Soichiro, but found him sound asleep. "I'll see you in the morning." Light bowed his head in thought, _'You look like me… but will you ever think like me.' _Suddenly Light's face grew angry. _'Shit, Misa Misa is probably ruining everything already. I can't believe I married her, maybe I would have been better off with L.' _Light burst out laughing, nothing but cold air escaped through his throat.

**06:00 am**

The light in Soichiro's room was switched on. Matsuda walked in, he looked somewhat deranged… Soichiro looked worried.

"L… is that you?!" Matsuda fell to his knees, his teeth gritting.

"What the hell are you talking about dad, it's me?!"

Light rolled his eyes. Matsuda was always so naïve. He started laughing so hard that the room grew cold. _'He's still the same Matsuda. This should make it so much easier."_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Next chapter to come soon… too soon.

Oh guys I'm sorry, not long but it's as good as I could get, I'm just trying to set the scene for the plots and possible lemon.

Pretty boring huh! But seriously the next few chapters will get you hooked… that's a promise… 0.0'

Oh and for those who want to know, we are two people who write alternating chapters, we won't say who writes what since it could be cruel!

Ha ha, oh thanks guys for the reviews, I told Woolley that we shouldn't write anymore unless we got at least 3 positive reviews so only because of you lot we're still writing. Thank you, thank you!

Hugs for:

aleigh101 – first review!

CCMunki –You have soiled our innocent minds… lmfao

blacksand1 – YES, we want begging!

JediMasterWithAPen – One of our favourite reviews! XD

Ok loves from the people behind the computer – Gladissimo, and Chrissie!


	4. Chapter 4

'Don't Shoot the Messenger'

**7:00am**

"Soichiro!" a voice rasped in his ear, "do you _ever_ get up? When I was your age, I was up at six every morning. Hey, do you have any apples? Are you listening?"

Chiro groaned. His head hurt and he hadn't properly awakened yet. Chiro groggily sat up. After a quick check of the alarm clock beside his bed, he exclaimed;

"It's 7 o'clock, Uncle Yagami! Shit, what time do you get up?"

The shinigami rolled its eyes. If you could call the glowing spheres held deep inside the empty mask of its face eyes, but he rolled the glowing light eyes alright.

"AS I WAS SAYING. Apples? I never thought I would get like this, but shinigami apples are _truly _disgusting. Do you have any or are you a completely deprived child? I'd have thought not, since my sister must have inherited our family's money."

Chiro rubbed his eyes and stood up, eyes half shut. He opened them to see to red lights staring into his eyes and cried out in shock. The shinigami immediately started laughing, a harsh sound, more like a cough.

"I'd rather you called me _Kami_ anyway, none of this 'Uncle Light' business. As far as I am concerned, until you earn any respect from me, you and I are not related. That is that."

"OKAY, _KAMI._" Chiro said.

**7:30am**

Chiro's father looked like he'd seen a ghost as he walked into the kitchen. At first Chiro thought he had actually seen 'Kami' but realised that this was impossible as the restless shinigami demonstrated by waving his hand directly in front of his father's face. It was then he realised his father was looking at _him_.

"Stop sitting like that, you idiot, Matsuda is staring at you. Who are you, a traitor?" Kami rasped.

Chiro looked up at Kami, confused.

"Wah-?"

"You…" Matsuda said, "You… how? You can't be here! NO! I WON'T LET YOU TEAR UP MY FAMILY! IF YOU'RE HERE, LIGHT MIGHT BE TOO!!! HE'LL KILL ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Matsuda screamed, frothing slightly at the mouth.

Kami just laughed, and tossed the apple Chiro had given him into his mouth whole.

"Ryuk was right, apples _are _good."

**10:00am**

Sayu wandered into Chiro's room with a duster, sighing. The room was always spotless. She worried about him. Ever since all that business with her brother, Light, Sayu had often worried Chiro would become like him. He seemed to have inherited all the genetic traits, being clever, control freaking, secretive…

Sayu silently prayed that he would never become like her brother. Matsuda had told her what he was like in the end.

She prayed he would never find a Death Note.

Kami had denied her request.

**3:00pm**

Chiro pulled the small black notebook from the hidden draw compartment.

'Death Note'.

He looked at Light-sama curiously.

"What does it do?"

Light rolled his eyes/lights in frustration.

"Do you have eyes or are they just there for decoration? I hate to be clichéd, but you really need to think a little laterally."

"Oh. Well, I just didn't want to open it, really. To tell the truth, Light-sama—"

"Kami." Growled Light,

"—_Kami_, I didn't really think about it. It kind of freaked me out a little, that's all."

Chiro straightened his clothes, brushed the non-existent crumbs from his shirts and shifted his crouched position slightly.

"Do you always act like that?" Kami said, "It… reminds me of someone I used to know."

Chiro cocked his head to one side and tugged a lock of hair innocently.

**7:00pm**

Chiro closed his eyes. He had been writing aimlessly in the notebook for a few minutes now. He had been reluctant at first, but after he had been convinced by Light that it was making the world a better place, he wrote the names with gusto.

"SHIT."

His room television had suddenly switched off, along with his room light and the landing light outside his room. He could see this through the narrow gap underneath his door.

He heard his mother call to Matsuda downstairs;

"Where are the candles? The power's out!"

Chiro put his head in his hands. Name writing in the dark with no source of criminal's names and faces was impossible.

"You could always write a name I have in mind." Kami said.

"And who's that? I don't have an active source of faces to go with any names. Give it up, _Kami_. I can't write any more."

Kami shook his head and laughed. He opened his mouth and said the name he had been intending to say all along, intending to doom the owner forever.

"Your father, Chiro. Matsuda Tōta."

**Author's Notes**

It gets difficult to think of ideas, so I hope this chapter is alright!

Sherbet, anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

'**Still'**

'_He was always such a good boy, like Nii-san used to be. My sweet, caring older brother who studied so hard, kept his room tidy and to be honest, Soichiro completely resembled light. Although he didn't have such dark hair, I always looked up to him- My popular, sweet brother. I miss him; I don't believe that he turned bad before he had died; but if it would make Matsuda feel better, than I would pretend to believing.. _

_That's all I could do. Pretend. I hate it. Pretend happiness is not truly happiness, it is forced happiness. I love Matsuda, so much… too much, and of course Chiro, but still for a while I've been feeling more distant than ever. Chiro won't turn bad, not after what I've been through, and I've never been the same since the kidnapping. Since father's death, since lights death, since mom's depression…' _

Sayu was sitting at the table (with a small candle that Matsuda managed to find in the attic) sipping her coffee. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the tear sliding down her cheek into her drink. "… My baby…"

**08:00pm**

"What did you just say?" Soichiro's mouth was wide open, he thought that he heard wrong, and gave an uneasy laugh-stutter. "As if I would kill my dad."

Light looked at Chiro. _Everything is going according to plan. I didn't know he'd actually be using the death note so quickly. I guess luck is on my side… _

… _I didn't know that Chiro had the same mannerisms as L, I wonder where L is. Next thing you know Soichiro-kun will be eating sweets constantly. Well, he doesn't seem as smart or calculating, and he's more open than L, Hmm._

_This reminds me… Near! He's still alive… but I'm a shinigami now, I could kill him. All I need to do is find him._

Chiro was staring at the Light-sama, hovering in the air. Chiro laughed. "You take me for a mindless idiot kami-sama. Honestly, as if I would kill my own father. You are very self-centred and egocentric. What exactly do I get out of killing all of these people?"

Light was surprised with what Chiro had just said. He gave another of his chilling laughs. "Chiro-kun, you get fun, you're creating a safe haven for all of the good in the world… and I … will be god of it."

"Eh!? Kami-sama, what are you talking about..? What new world? You just told me that this kills bad people who commit crimes. It can't change the world; it's just a book, killing Japanese criminals."

"Ah, Chiro-kun, one person could change the world. Just because there is only one of you doesn't mean you can't make an impact on the world. Plus, I'm wondering why you haven't asked me why you wouldn't be the new god."

"Who ever said I wanted to be? I just want to do these little things which help everyone. Being a god won't change who I really am. Plus, that's ridiculous – referring to myself as god, and as they say, power corrupts."

"Chiro-kun you are very different then I thought you would be. I thought you were a bored, _smart_, care-free kid, like I was. You're pretty deep, and that is what makes you so weak." Light looked at Chiro, who was obviously offended by what Light had said, he tried to hide his frustration.

There was a silence in the room. Light was busy preparing the rest of his plan in his head. _'Its going so smoothly, Misa should be ready in 3 days.'_

Chiro stood up.

"You're wrong. I'm not weak kami-sama. I just have a heart, that's all."

"Who needs a heart when you are a god?"

**08:15pm**

'_I must protect them. Without them, I'll be nothing, the lonely person who nobody listened to, who was always a burden. I have something, and someone to live for now, and I don't want to let that go._

'_My son is L… My son is L… MY SON, IS L' _Matsuda was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. _'It can't be, HES DEAD.' _Matsuda fell onto his bed. _'If L is here, then what the hell is he doing? And why is he my son!? What the hell is going on? Next thing you know he'll be eating SWEETS.'_

Matsuda rocked himself on the bed, chanting the words "Must-protect-family" over and over again. His messy hair and widened eyes made him look somewhat deranged.

Chiro-kun walked in through the door, munching on a snickers bar.

"L, IT'S REALLY YOU!" Matsuda screamed. He chased Chiro-kun around his bedroom.

"What the f are you doing?!!" Chiro yelled hopping over the chairs while Matsuda (arms out stretched) tried to tackle Chiro. Light-sama was unimpressed by the crazy chase, and sighed. _'Baka.'_

Matsuda tripped over a pile of books and fell flat on his face on the floor. "Chiro-kun… My son… are you L?"

"No, I-don't know-what you're-talking-about." Chiro-kun said in between deep breaths. "Who is he?"

"I guess I better tell you then, get this whole thing straight and out of my head before I go crazy… He was a colleague of mine… We were working together on a case. Most likely the biggest murder investigation in the history of Japan. Maybe even the world, he was in charge.

He was in charge, he was pretty weird, but determined. He used to sit in the same way as you do, and he liked sweets/sugar, and he was smart. Incredibly smart, I felt dumb every time I was even near him.

He was killed, by… The murderer. In the end we caught him, but he died after I shot him. He was the most disgusting person I had ever known. I hated that killer with every inch of my heart. The people he hurt, the people he killed… It just scares me to think that if you might be my "co-worker"… than maybe someone else could be back too – The murderer." Matsuda got up, and hobbled over to Chiro, his expression vacant. He hugged him, and held him close to his chest.

Chiro had never hugged his dad like this… Well, not as far as he could remember. It felt so good, so warm. He felt happy, but extremely confused. _'A co-worker? Why would he think that I was his co-worker if I only sat and ate like him?'_

"Who was the murderer?" Chiro quietly asked.

There was a loud yell, so harsh, so awful.

"DAD?"

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Oh goodness me, yes it took a day or two but gee wiz I was just really out of brain fuel!

Many thanks to JediMasterWithAPen

And of course Camirra

I'm very tired and looking forward to the weekend! Ah yes, the pictures, I've drawn shinigami light, and a mystery character. Problem is… I HAVE NO SCANNER OR CAMERA… ah may have to use webcam.

When I do upload the (terrible quality) pics, check out Glads deviantart which should be on our profile page.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the silence for a couple of days. Someone violent finger jabbing hasn't been bothered to write for ages so I thought I may take this little thing into MY own little hands. Anyway keep reading' cos I hope it will get better… Plus [[do we see an ending in sight? sighs

**Look for the Signs**

**09:45pm**

"We are now standing behind the 48th case of unexpected heart attack, here outside the Takashitu Kure Hospital in Japan. Investigations are being held into the mysterious chain of heart-attack patients; could there be a new virus? Some spectators are starting to call this 'The Judgement of Kira'.

We have just received information about the 48th heart attack patient 'Tota Matsuda'… We are extremely sorry to announce… Tota Matsuda has just passed away."

A buzz of news reporters crowded around the hospital, with People watching the hustle and bustle from across the street. Light-sama looked out of the window, his eyes burning with anger.

_Baka… KUSO… kono yarou…Ama… I told that Bitch to wait! Light clenched his bony fists tightly. She's Fed it all up! I don't have much time to change this plan… Well this must mean she's with Ori. _

Chiro-kun was crying into the limp chest of his father, his arms wrapped so tightly around him. He whispered into his chest,

"Please… Please, don't go… I-ca-can't g-go on alone. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I should have been there for you, should have been with you every second… I never appreciated you. I'm so sorry… Please… come back…"

There was a silence, Chiro couldn't hear the noise of the crowds and reporters outside, he couldn't hear the people in the hospital walking through the wards, and he couldn't here himself breathing or thinking.

Light looked at Chiro, Matsuda and Sayu. Sayu was trembling her lips quivering, her eyes wet and sore. For once in lights (after) life he felt the smallest, tiniest, miniscule feeling of regret. But that tiny feeling was more than light had ever experienced, he had never regretted anything, he believed he was too incredible to need to regret; it was an un-needed, bothersome feeling.

Though it was overpowered by a feeling light was more familiar too, revenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, light could see Sayu raise her hand onto her stomach, shecried harder though she made no noise._What is she doing? Is she hungry?_ His eyes widened as he remembered the time she last did that.

… _She's pregnant again..?_

She did that gesture last time she told Matsuda she was pregnant with Soichiro, Light remembered this as, the second he saw and heard them talking about it in the human realm, he began to plan and plot his return.

Sayu sat on the hospital bed, where Matsuda lay motionless and cold and Chiro-kun was resting his head on his chest.

_Now I can never tell him…_

**The next day**

The house was full of grieving relatives, Chiro stayed in his room, silent and almost as dead as Matsuda.

Light looked at the boy, but he didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for him; he couldn't find it in himself to feel remorse. _Matsuda killed me, I think it's only fair. _Light was once again pondering his thoughts when he was interrupted by a quiet but beyond angry voice.

"You killed him." Chiro's knuckles were clenched so tight his fingernails dug into his flesh and he began to bleed. "Light-sama you killed my father!"

Light stared, "No I didn't. Though I wouldn't mind the credit."

Chiro jumped off his chair and threw a violent punch which went straight through the laughing shinigami. He fell onto the floor, panting wildly.

"Who else could have killed him then!? You B, It's so obvious, you don't have to be a fing genius to figure it out. He was going to tell me something important, and then you killed him!?"

Chiro threw another punch, this time into the back of Lights head, though it still went through him and he fell over again.

"Soichiro, do you know you are not worthy of being called the same name as my father, you are so embarrassing it hurts my ribs every time I laugh at your idiocy,

What would I get for killed that baka Matsuda? He's as useful dead as he is alive anyway."

"Shut Up!" Chiro yelled from the floor, "Shut up!"

"I do know who did kill your father, it was Near." Light smiled from behind his mask. "He used to be your fathers boss, until he killed me- and turned me into a shinigami. Ever since the day he saw Sayu he's wanted her… But she was already married to Matsuda. When your father left the force after you turned 14, Near decided to kill Matsuda. He needed the perfect cover up to kill him, so when all of the deaths by heart attack showed up he believed it was the absolute perfect time to kill him, as he would not be suspected."

"That's stupid, you're lying! How could he kill him? He had a heart attack!"

"See, you idiot," Light-sama chuckled. "He works with the CIA etc; he has access to all sorts of things, including the research into biological warfare facilities."

_Light was trying incredibly hard not to laugh; it was obvious Chiro was starting to believe him. This was going to be so easy…_

"Why did he wait for so long to kill him, don't you think it's odd that he waited so long?"

Light shook his head, easily pretending to care. "I do not know, Chiro-kun, He is a mastermind after all..."

"Then I will kill him. What is his name? Do you have his picture?"

"Of course not, **baka, **all I can tell you is his name…. 'Nate Rivers.' AKA Near, successor to e- … The previous head of the CIA."

**Soichiro's thoughts..**

_I don't believe him, I don't believe that lying rat for a second, that b is hiding something… I think he's hiding what my father was going to tell me before he died. How sick is he? That sadistic fer, it's so obvious he killed him. He thinks I'm a manipulatable idiot that I cannot think for myself. _

_I need to know the truth, what I'm really being used for, what the hell this notebook really does and why I have it. I want to know what secrets this shinigami is hiding. He wants something, but what? His 'New world'… How could a notebook create a new world? It's so insignificant… I guess I better play dumb first, otherwise I'll never find out. I'll weed out each secret from him bit by bit; I want to know everything, but why is this so confusing?_

_I can't kill him because he's already dead, so I guess I'm almost powerless. I'll have to find a way to kill a shinigami…_

**AUTHOR NOTE**

This chapter is truly all over the place, I needed to connect the plots with this chapter which is SERIOUSLY difficult, seeing as I have to try and explain everything and at the same time try to keep it moderately interesting.

I'm certain that I will get some "huh?" comments, so please do "huh?" all you want, I'd be happy to reveal any unclear areas, but don't expect me to give away the story. Oh yeah, sorry for misleading you lot about the yaoi, I need to get some help from a friend (cami) about adding little bits of lovin' after we introduce the next character and the "other half of the story".

Just going to clear this up a bit: The next couple of chapters will be from the other [[new characters points of views, during the time when all of this was happening. As I said earlier, just ask me if you're still confuzzled.

Thanks to those select few who read this story. I dedicate this chapter to you guys, I'm just too lazy to write all of your usernames 'cos my tiddly fingers are tired of jabbing at cough cough (secret name for the other writer).


	7. Chapter 7

Lol… um thanks for the reviews. Even though Cami tried to kill me… somehow? Haha. Anyways thank god you guys are going to keep reading cos trust me it should get better.

* * *

**Far**

"Ori, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving; I already booked a flight to Japan. Don't try stopping me, there's no point me being here, It will be decades before that little s Near dies. I can't wait that long, my mind's being wasted away here."

Ori had his heavy bag slung over his shoulders, and whilst the old man kept talking Ori walked out into the street and slammed the door shut.

The street was quiet as he walked along, thinking about what to do next.

_It has been so long since anyone has ever talked to me, or paid attention to me… Am I that worthless that people don't even want to waste their breath on me?_

He ruffled his spiky orange hair and sighed. He reached the town centre, which was almost deserted, though the cab he reserved was waiting next to the library.

He walked in, consumed in his thoughts.

"Took you're time mate,"

Ori shrugged and sat down inside, listening to music on his mp3 player.

_What am I going to do in Japan…? I bet it's just as boring there as England. Well it better not rain as much._

"Mate, did you dye your hair like that or are you naturally ginger?" The cab driver was sniggering in the front; Ori could hear laughs escaping from his teeth.

"No, it's not dyed it's natural, and it's not ginger, it's orange."

* * *

**Outside The Naha Airport, Japan**

_It's cold here. I'm already starting to hate it. _

Ori stood next to a horde of screaming American women, their bags full of comics and books with drawings of boys kissing on the fronts.

_Is that normal here?_

"Kawaii! He looks just like Ichigo from Bleach! Or Kyo from Fruits Basket!"

They crowded round Ori, taking as many pictures as they could with him, he ran off, scared, bewildered and slightly annoyed. He hated having his picture taken.

When he managed to dodge the screaming girls he paused for a break in an alleyway near the airport entrance. Something caught his eye; a little black notebook was wedged underneath a bin that stank of old fish.

He walked over to it and bent down to analyse the cover, "Death Note..?"

He wrinkled his nose at the fishy smell and pulled out the book and took it to where it smelt less rancid.

_What's a death note? Is it some sort of gothic cult book? It's really weird. _

He brushed off some debris that clung to the book, wiped it with a tissue and put it in his bag.

* * *

**Amane Misa **

"I did it! I did it, I did it, and I did it!!!!" Screamed the somewhat ridiculous looking shinigami. "Light-kun will be so happy with me! See, he should trust Misa Misa! He found the notebook!"

She smiled broadly, "Now Misa Misa can go to the human realm and see her beloved Light Kun! Oh I should check on him first before I go down, in case he needs me!"

She flew over to the pool which connected the two realms together and saw Light, looking angry. She saw him staring at Matsuda and shouting at him.

"Can Matsuda see Light-kun?"

She carried on watching, she could see a boy with them, Matsuda was talking to the boy.

"So he can't see Light?" She suddenly straightened out her back, "Matsuda shot light kun! That's what he told me! He wants to kill Matsuda… But he must have lost his note book! Misa Misa will help, I'll kill that b for him! Then Light Kun will love Misa even more!"

She took out her death note and with her eyes, zoomed in onto Matsuda's face. She scribbled down his name; she didn't know how to make him die so she just left that part blank.

She saw Matsuda yell and faint, and new she had done well.

"I should go see this new boy, Ori-kun!"

She flew down through the portal, bubbling with joy at seeing Light-kun again, and thinking about the praise she would be showered in. Her wings flapping through the dark abyss into the next realm.

* * *

**The Ori**

Ori fell back onto the hotel bed and rested his feet. He had enough travelling for the day.

_What am I going to do now? I can't just stay in a hotel forever now. I guess I need to see if I know anyone that lives here._

He pulled out a small tatty leather bound book and skimmed through each page, He reached the end of the book after a couple of minutes. He took a small picture out of the small pocket in the front cover of the booklet.

"No one, I don't know anyone..." He rubbed his eyes and rested his chin on his arm. "Shit."

_Maybe I should stop doing these sorts of things on impulse._

He put the book back in his pocket but still held the small picture.

_Hmm, Isn't 'Near' here? … Wait what the hell am I talking about, I hate that kid. He looks like a friggin old man! And those toys! Ugh, what the hell kind of guy plays with toys that much! It's not normal! He thinks he's so smart and compares himself to L. Fool, Nobody can beat the best, and what did that guy think he was playing at? I bet I could have solved the kira case in half the time it took him. Him and his gay boyfriend Mello, how sick._

"Brother, what do I do now? What the hell am I doing here in Japan? Why did you leave…?" Ori looked at the small creased picture he held in his hand, and a tear dropped onto it. "How do I prove to anyone that I'm just as good as all of L's other successors?"

_Ever since you left me here… Trying to prove to everyone that we are as good as everyone else. We were always there for each other, looking out for one another, working best together. Why did you leave me?_

Suddenly Ori's hand spasmed, he could see the muscles inside his hand twitching, his fingers were jerking. His whole arm threw itself into his bag and retrieved the book from earlier, he fought for control and soon his arm calmed down and he dropped the black book and saw that he had crushed the small photograph that he was holding earlier.

"No- Brother! I'm sorry!" He vigorously smoothed it out with his finger, but it was so crushed that it took on a mosaic effect. "What the hell just happened?!" He shouted at his arm, scolding it as if it were a child.

He turned to the black, smelly book and immediately behind it he felt his heart stop beating, his neck ceased pulsing and the hairs on his neck stood up, his blood cooled and his lips turned pale.

There in front of him stood the ugliest monster he had ever seen, it had rugged wings and had the face of a doll. Ori raised his hand over his mouth and yelled but only the sound of air escaping his throat could be heard.

"Ori-kun!" The unspeakable figure stared at him, and tilted its head at an awkward angle. "You are more beautiful up close!"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Yes, sorry, AGAIN for taking ages with this update, anyways since its quite unclear I'm going to quickly run through it with you for those who are left with a question mark above their heads.

1)New character with codename Ori, the clever ones can spot its all in alphabetical order like in DN (LMNO)

2)We finally see what killed poor ol' Matsuda (evils)

3)Introducing Amane Misa the shinigami

4)Yes Ori does look like Kyo or maybe Ichigo, sorry if you think they look ugly but meh!

5)Yes the naha airport is a real airport (I looked it up for authenticity)

6)Yes Ori has a deceased brother whom he appears to have loved dearly.

7) Ew what is Amane Misa thinking XD lol (despite the fact that I wrote it)

8)Yes Ori has a weird hygiene issue where he likes stuff to be clean (interesting though non useful fact)

Other questions can be answered via review etc. But thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Really sorry about the long long wait, I blame it on writer no

Really sorry about the long long wait, I blame it on writer no. 2 points violently but this is pretty time consuming and I've been doing revision for all of my upcoming exams… (Which are next week so wish me luck!) This exam will also mean a short but nonetheless interesting chapter. ;)

Now, apologies and excuses aside, let's pick up from where we left off.

* * *

**Just Gets Worse**

"What the hell are you?!" Ori shouted at the ugly figure hovering close to him.

"Misa-Misa! Ori-kun, you're hair is so orange!"

Ori shook his head. _I'm hallucinating… Yes… That's it. It's the air here; the change of scenery is making me go crazy… Maybe I should have stayed back ho- … back in England…_

"Ori-kun, you look tired, you should sleep!"

"That's the last thing I could think of doing with a ghost floating right next to me… Well… umm, a hallucinated ghost anyway… Now seeing as you're in my head, I can make you go so I'll just hallucinate you away."

"Wha?" Misa looked at Ori, utterly confused and utterly dumbfounded. "Hallucinate is a long word… **You are so clever Ori-kun!" **

The corners of Ori's lips drooped and his eyes melted in their sockets. _That didn't work. What if I'm not hallucinating and there really is a really ridiculously ugly ghost talking to me?_

"What exactly are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Misa pointed to the creased photograph Ori had smoothed out earlier.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Then you used to live in the Wammy house, which means you must be 'Matt's' brother."

"How did… you know him?!" Ori was shocked. _Nobody knows he is my brother, even Matt had no idea we were related…Except me and Watari. What is going on?!_

"I know a lot about you Ori-kun, Light-sama sent me to help you discover how you're brother really died… in return for a favour."

"How he really died?" Ori's mind was racing. "What favour?"

"You will learn in time… but first, I will help you,"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Light-sama, how do you think my father died?"

Light clenched his jaws together to stop himself from laughing with shameless joy. "I think that there is a water poisoning issue in this city…"

"Which only affects criminals and my father?"

"I don't know, I can't tell how people die."

"That's a lie. You're a Shinigami - A god of death, so obviously you can see. You are just lying, or hiding something from me."

"Don't be such a baka; I'm just trying to protect you from this 'Thing' which is killing all of these people. You mean a lot to me, my dear nephew. Don't ask too many questions, it's better off not knowing sometimes."

"You're right; I am sorry Light-sama. It's just been hurting a lot, that's all. So... How come you haven't shown yourself to Sayu yet? She's missed you, we visit you're grave so often…"

"Don't worry." _Soichiro is acting strange lately. He can't lie very convincingly; it would almost be funny if it wasn't so annoying. I wonder if Misa is doing what I told her to. If she is, that leaves me with 5 days to find Near. I can almost taste success. Now that Soichiro obviously knows I'm hiding something he'll want to find out what I'm 'hiding' and knowing his annoying nature he'll go looking for an answer, that's when he'll find out about the killings and 'Kira'. Then the rest will just fall into place._

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yeah, I'm sorry, it's really short and probably doesn't make sense (you try revising, having a social life and writing a gripping fan fiction all at the same time..)

If you have any questions just comment.


End file.
